The voice
by Sam-Elias
Summary: L'histoire se déroulait en milieu d'année. Quand les cerisiers avaient fleurit et que le temps était plus gaie. Elle raconte l'histoire d'un jeune homme et d'un autre. Elle parle d'une histoire idiote, banale et surement ridicule mais c'est leur histoire. Renzo x Rin (pourquoi changer ? :D)


**Bonjour/Bonsoir.**

**Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS Sur le merveilleux couple qu'est Renzo et Rin. **

**J'ai mis longtemps avant de me décider à le poster ou non. Je ne savais pas quoi faire avec lui...en vrai il me gène mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi! (parfois, je suis très étrange -'). J'ai pesé le pour et le contre. Je me suis posé des questions pis au final, il se retrouve ici donc je crois que je ne le trouve pas trop mauvais au fond.**

**Je crois que vous serez le seul juge. A savoir si oui ou non, j'ai bien fait de le publier.**

**Un petit disclamer: c'est personnage ne m'appartienne toujours pas. Je pense que si ça serait le cas, je ferais une party pendant des jours entier pour fêter l'événement !**

**Mais avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, (j'aime bien discuter un peu avec vous, ce n'est pas de ma faute u_u) j'aimerais vous dire que petit à petit, ce couple commence à se faire connaitre, du moins à être vu! C'est une bonne chose pour l'avenir du ren x rin !**

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture mes choux !**

* * *

**xx_xx**

**The Voice.**

**xx_xx**

L'histoire se déroulait en milieu d'année. Quand les cerisiers avaient fleurit et que le temps était plus gaie. Elle raconte l'histoire d'un jeune homme et d'un autre. Elle parle d'une histoire idiote, banale et surement ridicule mais c'est leur histoire.

Il trainait souvent dans les rues quand il n'avait rien à faire. Il trainait souvent dans le square ou il passait beaucoup de temps avec ces amis. Il trainait et tombait souvent sur une personne qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Il ne le détestait pas, c'était un garçon, un jeune homme pour tout dire, de son âge, d'une autre carrure, d'un milieu différent. Et cette fois-là, ne faisait pas exception. Il venait à peine de lever son regard, qu'il avait aperçu cet ébène, riant et parlant bruyamment comme à son habitude.

Il ne le détestait pas, il détestait seulement le bruit qu'il faisait. Il n'avait rien contre son agitation, il n'appréciait seulement que très peu ces cris. Dans son ensemble, il trouvait ce noiraud mignon. Il aimait sa belle gueule et sa façon de sourire. Il aimait son corps svelte mais pas squelettique. Il aimait son regard lagon et la façon qu'il avait de refléter sa joie.

Il aimait même sa voix. Sa voix et son visage étaient apprécié par tous ces sens. Il l'aimait beaucoup mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester ces bavardages bruyants qui apparaissaient sur le bord de ces lèvres.

Une veine pulsait déjà près de sa tempe, quand apparaissait son être à ces côtés accompagnait de ces autres amis. Quel était son nom !? Rin. Rin Okumura. Il savait qu'il aurait pu être parfait, si seulement il geignait moins, si seulement il arrêtait ces cris irritants. Inventant toujours une nouvelle dispute avec leur ami en commun, il était chiant. Cet ébène était chiant à souhait mais sa petite gueule d'ange était parfaite. Chaque jour, la même rengaine s'immisçait dans ces pensées et il n'arrivait jamais à lutter contre.

**_ Renzo qu'est-ce que tu vous ici !?**

**_ J'me promenais quand j'ai entendu l'autre brailler !**

« L'autre » en question fusillait le rose du regard à cette phrase et cela ne le surprenait plus. Cela ne le surprenait plus mais le touchait fortement alors il détournait toujours les yeux pour ne pas sentir ce jugement sur lui.

Et après quelques minutes, la voix de Rin retentissait de nouveau, hurlant ou même pas, parlant seulement avec ces amis mais qui énervait ce rosé, peut-être parce qu'elle ne lui était jamais adressée.

**_ Au faite ce week-end tu es libre, Ren' !?**

Levant un sourcil, le rose se méfiait toujours des questions posaient par son ami. La crête qui répondait au nom de Ryüji Suguro avait parfois des idées étranges qui le blasaient parfois beaucoup.

**_ Pourquoi !?**

**_ Sortie aux sources chaudes, un week-end. Tu ne peux pas refuser.**

Réfléchissant quelques secondes à la proposition de la crête blonde, il se connaissait et savait déjà qu'il allait accepter, cependant, ce rose aimait toujours beaucoup impatienter les autres.

**_ Ça me vas. J'serais là.**

On pouvait entendre un soupir sortir de la bouche de l'ébène et peu de temps après ça, le voir poser sa tête sur les cuisses de la crête blonde. Chose que Renzo détestait tout particulièrement. Il était sûr que ce noiraud le faisait exprès, sur qu'il aimait nourrir cette amertume réciproque… ou pas.

Lançant un regard noir à l'ébène, le rose repartait sur ces pas seulement quelques secondes après s'être posait. La voix d'Izumo avait tenté de le retenir, de même pour Ryüji, tandis que celle de l'ébène le poussait à déguerpir, ce qu'il prenait mal et nourrissait d'avantage cette haine contre cette voix irritante.

… .

**_ Je t'emmerde ! Je fais bien ce que je veux !**

**_ Alors rends-moi ça ! Espèce d'imbécile, qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant !**

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés aux sources chaudes. Ils avaient été 4 ce week-end là. Renzo, ne faisait que se chamailler avec l'ébène qui été de la partie. Ryüji essayait tant bien que mal de séparer les deux premiers et la seule fille du groupe cette fois-là était, Izumo. La nuit était tombé depuis bien longtemps, les futons avaient été installés et le rose et le noiraud se disputaient un oreiller des plus simples.

Ils étaient censés dormir présentement mais rien ne se passaient réellement comme prévu. La voix de Rin sifflait toujours désagréablement à l'oreille de Renzo et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils se battaient de nouveau. La crête blonde séparait une fois encore ces amis et tandis que la répartition des lits se faisait, Ryu attirait l'ébène à ces côtés pour le garder près de lui cette nuit-là.

Sauf que cette chose irritait irrémédiablement le rose qui, attrapant le poigné du noiraud, le gardait à lui, le défiant du regard, de dire le contraire. Seul un gémissement sort des lèvres de Rin, gémissement que l'oreille de ce rose ne manque pas.

**_ C'est lui que j'veux à côté de moi. Personne d'autre.**

**_ Mais vous vous disputez tout le temps. Rin ça te vas !? Aucun souci !?**

Rin lorgnait le rose silencieusement et cette seule chose plaisait à Renzo. Il n'avait pas à supporter ces jérémiades et le trouvait adorable. La bouche fermait, le regard fixait sur lui, il aimait et aurait pu supporter cela pendant des heures entières…et pour une fois, son souhait avait été exaucé.

**_ Mmh. **

Plus étonnant encore, le rose se surprenait à aimer ces gémissements. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il les entendait mais déjà, il les appréciait, plus que ces paroles. Gardant son précieux « paquet » à ces côtés, il le faisait le suivre jusqu'à retrouver leurs couchettes respectives. Les bruits n'étaient plus présents, seul quelques messes-basses sans importances avaient pris lieux.

Une fois s'être tous installés dans leurs futons, le silence était le seul présent et le sommeil arrivait très vite. Disposez ainsi, Izumo était en tête, suivit de Ryüji, de Renzo et finissant par Rin, chacun trouvait sa place et fermait les yeux.

Le rose gardait un œil sur son côté, observait ce noiraud vraiment adorable quand sa bouche était fermés et souriant une dernière fois, c'est à son tour de tomber dans le pays des rêves jusqu'au lendemain. Néanmoins, cette nuit-là, une chose restera gravée dans la petite tête du rosé, le gémissement d'un Rin plus séduisant que jamais.

… .

Dans l'ombre de la pièce, dans les respirations régulières des endormis, un corps s'était approché d'un autre. Sans le vouloir ou presque parce que mine de rien, Rin nourrissait depuis toujours des sentiments pour le rose.

Il aimait tout de lui, même son caractère de chien, même sa façon de lui parler, même sa façon de se disputer avec lui. Par contre et même s'il s'était entiché de ce rose, il savait que cela ne serait jamais réciproque alors ce noiraud jouait le jeu et restait à se bagarrer avec lui pendant des heures parfois.

Renzo s'éveillait de ce poids sur son dos, bougeant légèrement, il pouvait sentir un soufflé régulier dans sa nuque, souffle qui le chatouillait et le faisait frissonner. Remuant de nouveau, le souffle s'était transformé en soupir et plainte. Gémissement que l'oreille de ce rose n'avait pas manqué. Se retournant comme il le pouvait, il était tombé nez à nez avec la frimousse de l'ébène et un rougissement était survenu sur ces joues.

Essayant de repousser son ami, il faisait pire que mieux ou pas, parce que les gémissements qu'il entendait lui plaisaient de plus en plus. Le remettant dans son futon, Renzo regardait un instant son camarade, il le trouvait particulièrement beau en cette nuit et les plaintes que le noiraud avait lancé, l'obsédait de plus en plus.

Levant sa main, du bout des doigts, le rose caressait la joue et les lèvres de son cadet, qui de nouveau, lançait des soupirs exquis. Renzo mordait sa lèvre, l'autre lui donnait envie et il n'avait pas envie de contredire ces pensées.

Agilement, il passait sous la couette de l'ébène, soulevant le t-shirt qu'il abordait, les mains du rose caressaient cette peau laiteuse et envieuse de câlineries. N'y tenant plus, les plaintes étaient un appel à la luxure pour lui et sans penser plus que cela, il venait de capturer les lèvres de Rin.

L'Okumura se réveillait doucement, cette occupation buccale n'était pas habituelle et poussant de nouveau des soupirs, ces prunelles s'ouvraient doucement et ensuite plus largement quand il s'était rendu compte de la personne au-dessus de lui.

**_ Mmh…R-Ren…qu'e- !?**

Une main venait de se plaquer sur la délicieuse bouche de l'ébène selon les pensées de Renzo et tout près de son oreille, il lui souffle quelques mots.

**_ J'aime ta voix quand tu gémis.**

Rin rougissait, Renzo chuchotait et les lèvres se rencontraient de nouveau. Les mains étaient inactives chez l'ébène tandis que chez le rose, elles bougeaient et apprenaient à connaitre les courbes de ce corps parfait.

C'était la première fois pour le Shima, qu'il aimait les sons qui sortaient de la bouche de Rin, la première fois qu'il aimait tout de lui sans exception et peut-être qu'il devait, à cet instant, le lui montrer. Comme ça, peu importe de qui ils étaient entourés, peu importe où ils se trouvaient. Ren' devait montrer à ce noiraud que plus rien ne l'embêtait à l'instant.

**_ Ar-arrête n-ne fait pas ç-ça ici. …Ren'… .**

Ce chuchotement n'était que délice. L'oreille du rosé était bercée par ce chant venu d'ailleurs et l'encourageait à continuer son activité sur ce corps blanc et chaud.

**_ Je détestais ta voix jusqu'à présent, tes jérémiades incessantes. Je les haïssais pour vrai…mais il a suffi d'un son, que tu me montres un soupir pour que j'en devienne fou. **

**_ …Qu'est-ce qu-que tu… …hn ra-racon-te…mmh. **

Un sourire carnassier s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du rose. Un sourire envieux, rempli de sous-entendu. Les gémissements continuaient d'excités le plus âgés et de guider sa main vers le bas ventre d'un ébène soupirant, essoufflait et brûlant. Il ne se débattait même pas, il subissait seulement cette « agression ». Agression qu'il avait désirée, qu'il avait cherchée et qui se réalisait enfin.

**_ J'aime ta voix à cet instant, Rin. …Tout me plais chez toi, présentement.**

**_ Ren-zo mmh, ta m-main qu'est- !?**

Une main était très vite remontée. Des bruits venaient d'être entendus sur leurs côtés gauches et Renzo ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Hors de question, pas avant qu'il n'est pu faire sien, cet ébène.

Tous deux avaient les yeux rivés sur Ryüji, qui, se retournait simplement et n'était jamais sorti de son sommeil. Il avait juste était gêné par des murmures. Murmures qui étaient provoqués par deux personnes consentantes.

Peu de temps après, Renzo reprenait ces activités peu catholiques sur le corps de l'éphèbe. Passant sa main dans l'étroitesse du pantalon, il caressait habilement le membre tendu de son cadet. Titillant de son autre main, l'un des tétons durcit de Rin, les gémissements fusaient sous la couette et augmentait l'appétit vorace du rosé.

Capturant de nouveau les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses de Rin, il continuait son va-et-vient sur le sexe qui ne demandait que cela. Mais voulant avoir toujours plus de proximité avec son nouvel amant, Renzo finit par baisser son boxer et faire entrer leurs virilités en contact.

Tous deux lâchaient un profond soupir de bien-être et leur ballet de langues s'accentuaient d'avantage aux files des frottements sur leurs verges. Ce n'était qu'une fois leur manque d'air atteint que leurs lèvres se détachaient pour libérer des soupirs et des plaintes plus sensuelles les unes que les autres.

Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Rin mordait érotiquement le pouce du rose. Le léchant, le suçant, il ne se rendait pas compte de la tentation qu'il incarnait, du désir qu'il faisait naitre chez son partenaire.

**_ Rin j-je…hum, p'tain…j'j'ai en-vie de t-toi. Tel-lement. **

**_ Han… fa-fait-le…mmh, Ren'.**

Les prunelles de Rin étaient mi-closes, sa voix n'était que tentation et son corps luxure. De sa main, il gardait celle du rose dans la sienne et reprenait cette succion de ce pouce, de l'embrasser, de le taquiner.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son membre lui faisait mal tellement il était bien, tellement la chaleur de Renzo cognait contre celui-ci. Sentant son boxer s'envolait, il pouvait apercevoir ce rose se dévêtir sous ces yeux et la vision de ce torse halé le rendait bouillant et irraisonnable. Il le voulait maintenant, il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Renzo son t-shirt retirait, reprenait ces caresses sur le corps pâle et chaud de son amant. Il léchait certaines parties sensibles, s'attardait sur l'un des tétons pour remonter jusqu'à un cou désireux de caresses et de marques permanentes.

Leurs lèvres se rencontraient de nouveau alors que son membre fier et droit cognait maintenant contre l'intimité du plus jeune. Ne demandant qu'à entrer, qu'à se réchauffer d'avantage dans l'antre de cet ébène. Écartant les cuisses de Rin, Renzo pénétrait le plus jeune doucement, lascivement pour faire durer le plaisir au maximum. Plaisir qui tirait d'ailleurs un cri au noiraud.

**_ Han, Renzo ! …P't'ain c'c'-est…han ! Ren- !**

Plaquant sa main sur sa propre bouche, l'ébène était dans un monde de chair et de plaisir charnel. De nouveaux mouvements s'étaient montré à leurs côtés et Renzo s'était stoppé tout au fond de son intimité. Le souffle saccadait, le regard flou, voilait de désir…il n'en faut pas plus au rose pour retirer la main qui lui bouchait l'accès à ces tentatrices pour les capturer de nouveau et les marquer de son nom.

Bougeant dans Rin, des gémissements se faisaient entendre çà et là. La cadence s'accéléraient ou ralentissaient, selon les mœurs du rose et Rin était sûr d'être au paradis. Du moins, dans son paradis à lui.

Son gland se faisait titillait par une main, par des doigts experts. Sa bouche était occupé par une langue vicelarde, chevronnée et adroite. Son corps frissonnait à chaque fois qu'il se faisait frôlé par l'épiderme du rose. Et ces pensées s'étaient toutes envolées sans exception depuis que Renzo l'avait fait sien.

Gémissant, se plaignant, soupirant au travers des nombreux baisers échangés, Rin suivait la cadence imposait par les coups de reins de Renzo avec vigueur et passion. Il accrochait la nuque de ce dernier avec hargne et envie. L'ébène voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, tout simplement.

S'enfonçant toujours plus fortement, s'immisçant toujours plus dans l'intimité de son noiraud, Renzo était au bord de l'extase. Ce qu'il entendait, ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il touchait le comblait de joie, de bonheur pur.

Rin était de l'héroïne pure à cet instant et il était sur d'en être devenu accru. D'être accro à ce corps depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Butant toujours plus loin et plus vite, la délivrance était proche, celle de Rin aussi.

La main agile du rose lui faisait voir les étoiles et c'est après un va-et-vient de trop qu'il s'était libéré entre les deux corps moites et brûlant. Dans un gémissement plus fort que les autres, que Renzo jouissait en Rin. Dans des respirations saccadées, gémissantes, rauques et voilées qu'ils s'embrassaient d'une passion dévorante. Dans des mouvements de bassin lents et envieux, qu'ils se séparaient véritablement.

Les joues rougies des deux côtés, ils continuaient de se cajoler, de s'embrasser, de se dévorer du regard sans aucunes paroles au plus grand plaisir du rose.

Caressant de nouveau cette peau envieuse et marquait de son nom, Renzo se sentait entier, vivant pour la première fois. Ils reprenaient doucement leurs souffles, se calmaient mutuellement et Ren' marquait son amant d'une morsure dans le cou…encore une. L'ébène en était recouvert mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

Aucune puisque pour Rin, il appartenait depuis longtemps à ce rosé. Ce sont de longues minutes plus tard et après s'être assuré que personne n'était éveillé que le plus vieux se rhabille correctement et faisait de même avec sa poupée vivante.

**_ ….Renzo… !?**

Son nom était lancé comme une plainte. Un appel qu'on ne pouvait ignorer et qu'il n'ignorait sous aucun prétexte. Sa voix était seulement tentante, envieuse et jouait comme une symphonie à l'oreille du rose.

**_ Mmh !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?**

**_ Je… …on recommencera, pas vrai !?**

Un sourire ou plutôt rictus carnassier s'étendait sur les lèvres de Renzo. Cette question n'avait pas lieu d'être maintenant qu'il avait gouté à ce corps, il était sûr de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer et de le prendre à chaque fois que l'envie lui prenait. Ces pensées terminaient, il s'approchait de l'oreille du noiraud et chuchotant des mots rien que pour lui, un sourire naissait sur le visage du plus jeune.

**_ Maintenant que je t'ai Rin… …je te garde. T'as trop bon gout pour être à quelqu'un d'autre.**

Des pommettes rougies mais un cœur gonflait, Rin s'était penché vers le rose pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Avant qu'il ne soit obligé de retourner dans son futon, avant que leurs corps ne soient plus en contact. Après ce moment, chacun avait regagné sa place, sous leurs couettes respectives, des sourires ancrés sur leurs visages, des joues rouges et heureuses, leurs rêves avaient été gaies et très peu orthodoxes.

Cette nuit-là, ils ne dormiraient que très peu mais c'était pour la « bonne cause », ils s'étaient enfin trouvés. …Une chance, depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchaient sans le reconnaitre.

… .

Le lendemain fut un réveil difficile. Les 10 heures étaient passés depuis longtemps et c'était le jour du départ. Se faisant bousculer par leurs amis, ils finirent par ouvrir les yeux maladroitement et en manque de sommeil.

Se relevant au même moment, l'un évitait de croiser le regard de l'autre sous peine de se jeter dessus, l'autre ébouriffait seulement ces cheveux teintés de beau matin. Ryüji était assis au pied de son futon, rangeant ces affaires et discutait avec Izumo à ces côtés d'une chose bien précise.

**_ Dit, t'as pas entendu des choses bizarres cette nuit !?**

**_ Non. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû entendre !?**

Cette seule phrase avait eu pour effet de faire rougir les deux fauteurs de troubles mais voulant entendre la suite de la conversation, ils ne bougeaient pas, se montrant les plus naturelles possibles.

**_ Je sais pas, c'était bizarre… ….comme quelqu'un qui avait du mal à respirer.**

**_ T'as du rêver ! Moi j'ai rien entendu. …Arrête de rêver et termine de faire ton sac. Quant à** **vous deux, levez-vous bande de petites marmottes, on doit bientôt libérer la chambre.**

Un grognement et rien de la part de l'autre, faisait comprendre qu'ils avaient entendu et qu'ils comptaient se lever, soulager de ne pas avoir été démasqués. La journée commençait pour le mieux, du moins c'était leurs pensées. Un sourire bête pour l'ébène, on pouvait le voir se lever et prendre la direction de la salle d'eau tandis que le rose le suivait seulement des yeux.

Aujourd'hui encore, il l'aimait. Pourquoi !? Parce que des paroles irritantes n'avaient pas encore franchis ces lèvres, parce qu'il se souvenait encore des nombreux soupirs qu'il avait laissé échapper et rien que ça, le mettait de bonne humeur. Comme quoi, il n'était pas dur à satisfaire mais ça, personne ne le savait.

[…] .

Et aujourd'hui, ce jour ressemblait aux autres jours. Tous étaient retournés à leur quotidien.

Le rose longe un chemin sinueux qui allait l'amener dans un square ou les autres l'attendaient surement. Sa haine pour les phrases irritantes de Rin était revenu et son froncement de sourcils aussi. A l'entrée du park, Shima entend déjà la voix grisante de l'ébène et au loin, il peut facilement deviner une dispute avec une blonde ou n'importe qui d'autre. Les mains dans les poches, il vient prendre place sur le banc qu'occupait ces amis ou presque.

Saluant le petit monde d'un signe de tête, on peut le voir de mauvaise humeur comme d'habitude. A sa venue cependant, le noiraud cesse de se battre avec la jeune fille à la tenue indécente. Le noiraud se dit fatigué, elle, le dit trouillard. Prenant place à son tour sur le banc, un sourire vient de naitre sur ces lèvres, sourire dissimulé mais visible pour un œil averti. Et comme toute personne fatiguée se respectant, il a besoin de s'allonger et c'est qu'il fait.

Son visage se pose sur les cuisses d'un rose et ces jambes sont allongées à demi sur le banc. Ryüji et Koneko s'amusent de cela, ils connaissaient des choses sans qu'on leur dise explicitement alors que les filles attendaient toujours la réaction du rose. Une veine pulse sur la tempe de Renzo. Rin l'a énervé, sa voix stridente l'a agacé et s'il se remettait à parler, il allait le mettre à terre, il en était sûr. …Les autres autours, se contentes alors de trouver un sujet de conversation et de s'éloigner ou pas de ce couple qui se crée dans l'intimité.

**_ …Ren'… !?**

C'est un soupir. Un Chuchotement. Un gémissement qui venait de sortir de la bouche du noiraud. Exprès pour avoir l'attention du rose, Exprès pour calmer son agacement, Exprès pour qu'il tourne ces yeux vers lui. L'interpelé baisse son regard interrogatif et désireux pour tomber dans deux orbes bleus voilées de tendresse et de douceur.

**_ Hn !?**

**_ Tu n'attendais que ça pas vrai !?**

Non, décidément, ça voix l'irrite. Elle a quelque chose de moqueuse, de railleuse, il en était sûr mais pourtant, il ne le pousse pas. Il le garde sur ces cuisses, à l'observer et à continuer la conversation en murmurant. Parce que même moqueuse, quand elle était gémis ainsi, il ne peut pas faire autrement que de l'imaginait dans son lit ou n'importe où ailleurs du moment qu'il le faisait sien.

**_ Quoi dont !?**

**_ Que je n'me repose que sur toi.**

Une main dans les cheveux veut dire je t'aime. Ce geste vient d'être fait par le rose. Renzo répond à cette phrase par ce geste sous le regard des autres qui n'ont pas suivi la conversation.

Cette phrase pouvait d'ailleurs être comprise de différente façon…différente façon qui avaient été entendu et gardés précieusement. Après quelques minutes, Rin s'endort. Confortablement installé, à l'abri et en sécurité près de son rose, sur son rose, il ne se soucie plus de rien puisqu'il était heureux.

Renzo, cajolant de temps à autres la tignasse de jais du bel endormit, commence une discussion avec Izumo et Ryu. Leur couple était atypique, tous pensaient qu'ils se jouaient d'eux depuis quelques temps mais Renzo et Rin se fichaient bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser de leur couple.

C'est vrai, qu'ils étaient opposés en tout point, c'est vrai que souvent ils se bagarraient mais Rin avait réussi à trouver la faille chez son adversaire. Il avait réussi à le faire craquer sans comprendre. Renzo était enfin tombé en amour pour cette voix qu'il avait longtemps détestée, voix qu'il trouvait de plus en plus mignonne.

Par hasard, à cause d'un imprévu, à cause d'une main sur un poigné, Renzo avait apprécié cette voix. Dans certaines circonstances, il l'a trouvé angélique, dans d'autres il l'a trouvé excitantes et même si parfois encore il l'a trouvé éreintante, Rin connaissait son point faible et savait en jouer parfaitement.

Un gémissement involontaire,

Une moue rougissante,

Une nouvelle plainte imprévue,

Et le rose le regardait de nouveau avec des yeux de prédateur. Oui, Rin avait enfin réussit à capturer celui qui lui faisait tant envie. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de se perdre.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

**Alors !? Ah oui, je ne pense pas que j'avais prévenu pour le lemon. ...Surprise ! ^-^**

**C'est peut-être à cause de celui-ci que j'ai hésité à poster. **

**Pis maintenant que vous êtes arrivé à la fin, encore en vie...(je l'espère), vous pouvez me donner vos impressions. **

**J'attends avec hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Pis pour les fautes ou les inattentions excusez-moi, je ne me suis toujours pas réconcilié avec tout ce qui est grammaire, Bescherelle, ...etc. (même si je pense m'être amélioré, ou alors ce n'est qu'une impression xD)**

**Je vous aime et je vous apprécie.**


End file.
